First Time
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Pegangan tangan saja belum pernah, apalagi melakukan seks. Spesial untuk #SariRoti #Koromagi. Warning: SinbadxIsogai, Yaoi, AU!, dan OOC.


**First Time**

 **Warning: Yaoi, AU!, PekerjaSeks!Sinbad x Pelanggan!Isogai, Kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** **Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei dan Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic milik Shinobu Ohtaka**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **#SariRoti #Koromagi**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Isogai meruntuki kebodohannya. Boleh saja ia kesal karena habis ditolak oleh gadis idaman, tapi masa sampai nekat memasuki rumah bordil— _ **Love and Sex Club**_!

Pegangan tangan saja belum pernah, apalagi melakukan seks.

Kenapa jika sedang kesal selalu saja melakukan sesuatu tak pakai dipikir dahulu.

Tiba-tiba saja masuk klub tersebut dengan wajah ditekuk, lalu berteriak meminta 'pekerja' yang tahan memuaskannya hingga pagi menjelang.

Pagi menjelang loh!

Masturbasi terlama yang ia lakukan hanyalah 17 menit, habis itu langsung tak bertenaga lagi. Serius mau sampai pagi? Serius bisa memuaskan pekerja yang sudah ia pesan?

Serius juga mau melakukannya dengan laki-laki?

Iya—laki-laki! _**Love and Sex Club**_ —adalah rumah bordil untuk kaum homoseksual.

Isogai pun baru tau setelah pekerja yang ia pesan masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia sewa.

Laki-laki itu kira-kira berusia sekitar 29 tahun, bersurai ungu, bermata tajam, bertubuh tegap, dan berwajah lebih tampan darinya. Dari _name tag_ yang terpasang di pakaian yang ia kenakan, Isogai tau orang itu dipanggil " **Sin** ".

Sin _-san_.

Terlihat begitu berpengalaman.

Dari umur saja sudah terpaut jauh, pasti pengalaman seks nya sudah tak dapat dihitung lagi.

Daripada memuaskan, Isogai lebih pantas masuk ke dalam golongan dipuaskan. Tapi benarkah jika laki-laki dengan laki-laki melakukan hubungan badan harus melalui lubang anus? Bagaimana kalau lecet? Berdarah? Lalu harus berobat ke rumah sakit?

Pasti memalukan.

"I-Itu….Aku Isogai."

"Sin, jadi kau mau kita mulai sekarang?"

"Tidak—tidak—tidak!" Isogai menghindar, ia belum siap. Kalau memang harus melakukannya, bukan sebaiknya ia membersihkan lubangnya dulu—astaga memikirkan hal itu membuat wajah Isogai memanas.

Bersihkan dengan jari? Sabun? Lalu sodok-sodok begitu?

Psst—

"Lalu jika kau tidak mau, sebaiknya apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Aku mau pulang. Ta-Tapi aku sudah bayar."

"Jadi mau?"

"Hm—Apa bisa uang kembali?"

Sin—Sinbad—menggelengkan kepala. Menurut peraturan yang dibuat oleh atasannya, jika pelanggan meminta uang kembali sebelum mereka sempat melakukan hubungan badan, maka hal tersebut tidak dapat dilakukan. Uang kembali hanya berlaku jika pelayanan yang diberikan kurang memuaskan.

Lagipula semua sudah dijelaskan dalam slogan 'toko' mereka.

' **Tidak Puas, Uang Kembali.'**

"Bagaimana kalau dicoba dulu?"

Glek.

Dicoba dulu? Isogai inginnya pengalaman pertama dilakukan atas dasar cinta, bukan di rumah bordil seperti ini. Inginnya dilakukan di dalam kamar rumahnya. Dan yang paling penting, inginnya juga penis miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang vagina, bukan lubang anusnya dimasuki penis laki-laki yang baru ia kenal.

Isogai pernah mendengar paman Tadaomi bercerita mengenai pengalaman anal seks-nya. Katanya memang perih di awal, tapi lama-lama rasanya nikmat. Keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk. Terus berulang hingga klimaks.

Tapi masa sih mau coba….?

"Atau kau mau mandi dulu?" Sinbad menginterupi pikiran Isogai. Mungkin sedikit kesal juga, karena terus berdiri di depan pintu sedari tadi. Semenjak memasuki kamar, hanya wajah horor Isogai saja yang bisa dilihat. Sinbad tau pemuda didepannya pasti melakukan kesalahan. Dari tampang saja jelas-jelas Isogai bukan golongan penyuka penis laki-laki. _Straight_. Tapi ya—Sinbad akui Isogai memiliki wajah yang sesuai dengan tipe kesukaannya.

Sayang kalau dilewatkan.

"Ma-Mandi?"

"Kau tidak mau bersih-bersih dulu—perlu kubantu?"

Bantu?

Maksudnya jari Sinbad yang bulak-balik keluar masuk anus Isogai begitu? Kalau jari yang masuk apakah sudah disebut hilang keperjakaan? Tidak—bukan itu yang harus ia pikirkan!

"Tidak perlu sungkan." Sinbad mendekat, mendorong punggung Isogai seraya menuntunya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang tersedia. "Aku yakin kau belum pernah melakukannya."

"A-Aku bisa sendiri!" Panik. Isogai balik mendorong Sinbad. Kalau memang harus melakukannya, lebih baik dilakukan sendiri. Kalau dibantu, pasti Sinbad akan melihat sesuatu yang memalukan. Tubuhnya, penisnya, anusnya—anusnya. Membayangkan jari Sinbad bergerak membersihkan lubangnya, pasti terasa aneh.

Bagaimana jari itu keluar masuk. Menekan dinding dalamnya.

Ukh.

"Beri aku waktu 30 menit."

"Lama sekali."

"20?"

"Hm…"

"Baiklah 15 menit!" dan BRAK—Isogai masuk dan membanting pintu kamar mandi. Wajahnya merah padam. Sinbad yakin pemuda itu tidak akan menepati janjinya.

15 menit hanya akan dilakukan Isogai dengan bergalau ria. 5 menit selanjutnya mencoba memasuki satu jari. 5 menit selanjutnya diam dulu menahan sensasi. Dan 15 menit selanjutnya baru beres bersih-bersih.

Sinbad rasanya ingin tertawa.

Tidak.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan malam ini terlewat tanpa adanya adegan panas.

 **.**

 **-0w0-**

 **.**

Sin _-san_.

Isogai enggan keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya merah padam, tubuhnya panas. Dan demi apa ia tadi sukses memasukkan jari tangan ke dalam lubang anusnya. Keluar, masuk berulang. Sempit, lembab, agak perih—ukh. Jarinya yang kurus-kurus begitu saja sudah perih apalagi penis—

TIDAK!

Isogai menepuk kedua pipinya agak kencang.

Lupakan soal penis. Lupakan pula tubuhnya yang sudah bersih, siap, dan wangi. Sekarang yang harus dipikirkan adalah apa yang harus ia lakukan agar dapat melewati malam dengan tetap lubangnya perawan? Atau bagaimana cara agar menghindari masuk ke rumah sakit akibat pendarahan di bagian anus?

Takut?

Tentu saja Isogai takut! Ia sempat sekilas melirik ke arah kemaluan Sinbad yang masih terbungkus celana panjang. Dan kalian tahu apa?

B-E-S-A-R.

Isogai menutup wajahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan diam di sana?"

Loh?

"S-SIN _-SAN_! Jangan buka pintu seenaknya!" Isogai menjerit horor. Untung saja ia sudah melingkarkan handuk di pinggang, "A-Aku belum siap!"

 _Twich_.

35 menit sudah Isogai di dalam kamar mandi. Biasanya baru masuk pintu kamar saja, Sinbad sudah langsung beradegan panas. Kalau pun harus membersihkan tubuh, pasti ia dan kliennya itu memilih untuk melakukannya bersama. Sekalian satu ronde di dalam kamar mandi lalu berlanjut di atas kasur.

Sinbad hanya punya waktu hingga jam 6 pagi nanti. Satu jam lebih sudah terlewat, dan sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas. Sinbad tidak akan senang jika pekerjaannya berakhir hanya dengan dua atau tiga ronde saja.

"Aku akan berusaha selembut mungkin. Ini pengalaman pertamamu bukan?" Sinbad tersenyum. "Baik dengan laki-laki ataupun perempuan."

"Bagaimana bisa tau?"

"Hanya menebak."

Tebakan yang benar-benar tepat sasaran. Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Apakah menerima tawaran Sinbad atau menolaknya?

Sinbad bilang ia akan memperlakukan Isogai dengan lembut. Dengan lembut itu maksudnya bagaimana? Memangnya ada penis masuk ke dalam anus dengan lembut? Memangnya bisa penis besar Sinbad itu menciut menjadi seukuran jari tangan Isogai?

"Aku akan mempersiapkanmu terlebih dahulu." Sinbad mendekat, memeluk pinggang Isogai dengan mesra. "Serahkan semuanya padaku." Mengelus pipi lalu mengecup keningnya. "Kau hanya perlu diam dan menikmati saja."

Cup.

Psst—

Pernahkah ada yang mengatakan pada Sinbad bahwa ia pandai sekali merayu? Mulutnya manis. Gerakan tangannya pada pinggang Isogai jujur saja membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Geli, tapi merangsang—entahlah sulit bagi Isogai mendeskripsikannya.

Yang jelas Sinbad adalah orang pertama yang memberi kecupan pada kening Isogai—selain kedua orang tuanya.

Yang jelas juga, seriuskah mereka akan melakukan ronde pertama di dalam kamar mandi? Tangan Sinbad itu, sudah berani meremas bokong Isogai. Bibirnya juga. Tadi mendarat di kening, sekarang turun ke hidung dan pipi. Sebentar lagi ciuman pertama Isogai pun akan dirampas.

"Di-Di kasur saja."

Tch.

Sinbad sialan, pura-pura tidak dengar. Badannya malah semakin mepet. Penisnya yang katanya 'B-E-S-A-R' itu tanpa malu menggesek penis Isogai. Dan tanganya yang paling tidak tau diri. Dari bokong naik ke arah dada. Pertama mengelusnya, lalu mencubit dan memilin.

Ukh.

Isogai sumpah ia malu. Desahannya seperti perempuan. Wajahnya sudah merah tak karuan. Kakinya lemas tak sanggup lagi berdiri.

Ia butuh kasur sekarang!

"Akh—Si-Sin _-san_ —"

"Hm?"

"Ka-Kasur…"

Kalau masih tidak berpindah juga, Isogai akan berusaha untuk menuju ke sana sendiri.

Ini malam yang sakral baginya. Sudah dengan laki-laki, mana mungkin pula malam pertama di kamar mandi. Ia tidak menuntut diperlakukan romantis—kasur diberi taburan kelopak bunga mawar atau sebagainya—Sinbad juga adalah pekerja yang ia bayar, tapi setidaknya bisakah mereka melakukan di tempat yang empuk?

"Maaf aku lupa." HUP. "Jangan menatapku begitu. Biarkan aku menggendongmu sampai ke kasur."

"Aku bukan perempuan."

"Tidak ada perempuan berpenis Isogai- _kun_."

Isogai bungkam, setelah berbaring di atas kasur, rasa gugup dan ragu lagi-lagi menghinggapi. Bagaimana kalau rasanya sakit luar biasa? Bagaimana kalau penis besar itu tidak bisa masuk—

Oh—Astaga!

Apakah laki-laki jika membuka baju yang dikenakan bisa seseksi itu?

"Gugup?"

"Sedikit….hm…apakah nanti aku bisa pendarahan?"

Sinbad mengambil pelumas dari dalam laci samping kasur. Warna cairan itu merah muda, dan aromanya _strawberry_. Apakah ada yang lemon? Isogai suka lemon. Dan mungkin saja bisa meredakan rasa gugupnya.

"Kita hanya akan melakukan hubungan badan," Cairan kental dituang mengenai jari dan telapak tangan Sinbad. "Bukan melahirkan."

Err—tunggu.

Apakah Sinbad tidak sebaiknya lebih dulu memainkan puting Isogai? Mereka bahkan belum berciuman bibir. Masa mau langsung main memasukan jari? Isogai saja sampai refleks menendang wajah Sinbad saat jari laki-laki itu menyentuh lubang anusnya.

 _Foreplay_ -nya mana?

"Apa?"

Isogai cemberut. "Sin _-san_ lupa kalau aku masih perawan?"

"Ingat makanya aku mau mempersiapkanmu."

"Bukan cuma lubang anusku saja yang perawan!" Dari terbaring kini Isogai mendudukan dirinya. Duduk berhadapan dengan Sinbad yang menatapnya bingung. "Bibirku juga masih perawan…"

Ukh—Ini memalukan.

"Si-Sin _-san_ …cium aku.."

Sinbad berkedip.

Sekali, dua kali, lalu tertawa. Saking penasarannya dengan rasa dari lubang _pink_ di bawah sana, Sinbad sampai lupa menyicip tubuh bagian atas Isogai.

Salah. Sampai lupa memanjakan Isogai.

 _Foreplay_ penting untuk pemula. Dan ia pelanggannya. Ingat slogan 'toko' tempat Sinbad berkerja? Bisa gawat jika Isogai tak puas.

Dengan perlahan Sinbad mencondongkan tubuhnya. Terus menatap Isogai. Mata lalu turun ke arah bibir lembut itu. Bibir perawan katanya. Sebenarnya berapa usia Isogai? Ciuman pertama saja belum pernah melakukannya.

Cup.

Oh.

Isogai memejamkan mata. Inikah rasanya berciuman? Tidak semanis coklat sih, tapi lumayan enak. Lembut, kenyal, dan basah. Basah karena lidah Sinbad mulai nakal menjilat bibirnya. Geli. Isogai tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Diam saja atau mengeluarkan lidahnya juga? Buka mulut? Apa?

Ini pertama untuknya.

"Buka mulutmu."

Oh—buka mulut—

Lidah Sinbad.

Lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Isogai! Bergerak-gerak, mengabsen deretan giginya, menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya bergulat. Isogai bingung entah liur siapa yang menuruni dagunya.

Panas. Sesak. Dan nikmat. Sinbad begitu lihai dalam berciuman. Seperti seorang ahli.

Dan tangannya—astaga—cubitan pada putingnya membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Isogai berteriak seperti tersengat listrik.

Apa itu tadi?

"Sensitif sekali."

"Ma-Maksudnya?"

Jari Sinbad kembali menyentuh puting Isogai. Benda bulat itu begitu kenyal. Menyenangkan saat mencubitnya, atau menariknya, lalu memilinnya. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi nikmat di wajah Isogai, Sinbad merasa puas.

Sial Isogai benar-benar menggemaskan. Berbakat sekali menjadi kaum 'bawah'.

Matanya sayu, pipinya merona, bibirnya lembut dan kenyal, mulutnya hangat, putingnya merah muda, perutnya rata, kulitnya mulus, penisnya imut—semuanya sempurna.

Putingnya tidak hanya merah muda, bahkan rasanya pun manis!

Emut perlahan, lalu jilat memutar, dan gigit dengan gemas.

Aish—Sinbad mimpi apa semalam.

"Si-Sin—akhn— _san_ …"

"Ya?"

"Ja-Jarimu.."

"Kenapa?"

"I-Itu-nggh—"

Isogai amat yakin, Selagi lidah Sinbad sibuk dengan putingnya yang sudah memerah, jari tangan Sinbad pasti juga yang tengah mencoba memasuki lubang anusnya. Rasanya aneh, sama seperti sewaktu ia membersihkan lubangnya di kamar mandi tadi.

Tidak nyaman.

Apalagi saat jari itu keluar-masuk.

Tidak nyaman, sungguh.

Ti—Akh!

Seenaknya malah menambah jari tangan!

"Sin _-san_ …ukh—sakit.."

"Tahan oke?" Sinbad mengecup kening Isogai. "Aku sedang mencari."

Cari apa? Memangnya apa yang bisa dicari di dalam lubang anus?

Isogai yakin sudah membersihkan semuanya—

AKH.

SIAL—apa yang barusan itu? Rasa perihnya berkurang, sekarang malah desahan Isogai yang semakin kencang. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba terasa enak? Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh anusnya? Tombol rahasia?

"Itu nanyanya prostat." Sinbad senang mendengar suara Isogai yang memanggil namanya dengan serak. "Masih sakit?"

Isogai menggeleng. Pandangannya mulai kabur, biasanya kalau sudah begitu sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks.

Lagi. Isogai ingin Sinbad menekan prostatnya lebih kencang terus tanpa henti.

Ia tidak tahan. Tangannya bergerak ke arah penis miliknya. Memijitnya, mengocoknya seirama dengan dorongan jari-jari Sinbad. Sedikit lagi. Sebentar lagi.

"Sin _-san_ ….hha—nng..cium.."

Lidah mereka kembali beradu, ciuman mereka semakin panas. Isogai tak peduli nafasnya sesak, ia hanya ingin Sinbad.

Sinbad.

Sinbad.

"AKH—SIN _-SAN_ —"

Dan lagi, ini kali pertama ia mencapai puncak senikmat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar, air maninya tumpah mengenai perut dan dadanya. Pandangan Isogai masih kabur, tapi ia masih bisa melihat senyuman di bibir Sinbad. Tampan. Malam ini sepertinya ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

(Atau tidak.)

"Jangan tidur dulu Isogai- _kun._ Ini baru jari-jariku, masih ada penis yang mengantri."

Eh?

Mata yang terpejam kini sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Kau memesanku sampai pagi Isogai, ingat?"

Glek.

….Serius?

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*.

Mohon maaf karena saya membuat karakter terlalu OOC. *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
